Herrmann
'''Hermann '''is the main officer of the unit storming Litchfield after the riot. He is portrayed by Jason Altman and is one of the tertiary antagonists of Season 6. Personality He is manipulative, lazy and hot-headed. He fakes Piscatella's death as an inmates doing just so he doesn't have to do the paperwork. He is easily angered when Caputo meets him and asks him questions about the riot. His selfishness and lack of empathy allow him to blame Piscatella's death on Tasha and cause her to get sentenced without him caring. He is quite perverted, saying he'd fuck a barista to Joe, despite them just meeting. Physical Description He is tall and has a receeding hair line. He has thin lips and light eyebrows and hair. Biography Season Five Herrmann is shown to be leading the storm as it begins. He makes his way to the chapel where he hits Gerrman. He claims that his actions were causing minimal violence despite Gerrman crying in pain. Later, in the laundry, an inexperienced soldier named Natoli points his gun at Alana Dwight. Herrmann chastises him, as even though they are armed with pepper bullets, it is still possible to kill someone at close range. Herrmann advises Natoli that if he wants to hurt the inmates, to taser or mace them. Later, when the unit is approaching the pool, Natoli fatally shoots Piscatella as Piscatella emerges through a doorway. The young soldier is horrified by what he's accidentally done, but Herrmann shows him no pity, calling him a "motherfucker". Season Six It is revealed that Herrmann and the rest of the CERT team took Piscatella's body and shot him in the face with a real gun to make it seem like an inmate had shot Piscatella. ("Who Knows Better Than I") Caputo goes to see him after taking Fig's report of the riot. He says that he would bang the waitress and that he hates the place. He gets angered when Caputo begins asking him questions and tells him to leave him alone or he'll get a restraining order. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Caputo chases after him after Taystee is declared guilty. He states that he knows what he did and pins Herrmann against the wall. Herrmann beats him up and runs. ("Be Free") Relationships Enemies * Gerrman (abused) - After Gerrman begs not to be hurt, Herrman does so and beats her with his baton. Gerrman cries in pain, when asked about this, Herrmann smirks and says his actions were minimal. * Joe Caputo (enemy) - Caputo attempts to find information about Piscatella's death from Herrmann, who is instead confused by Caputo's questioning and leaves. After Taystee's trial, Caputo tells Herrmann he knows what happened. A defensive Herrmann punches Caputo and leaves. * Cindy Hayes (one sided enemy) - Cindy saw Herrmann cover up the death of piscatella and attempting to make it look like the inmates killed him. * Suzanne Warren (one sided enemy) with Cindy; she does not like death and he shot Piscatella right in the face causing her to scream. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 6 Antagonists